


Арт: The honor in her efforts

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Art, Body Horror, Dead animal body parts, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Horror, Horses, Knifeplay, Spirit Animals, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020
Summary: Арт вдохновлен командным чатом и информацией о том, что филгья Сигрюн - лошадь.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 5 Quest 2 - Визуал R-NC-21





	Арт: The honor in her efforts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [New year animals](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/677035) by Minna Sundberg. 



[ ](https://imgur.com/lCvJC11.png)


End file.
